Kasamatsu no Basuke
by Freezing Luna
Summary: Have you ever wondered what it would be like if a smc (side main character) was to become the main character? Well here's mine, Kasamatsu-senpai is main character. Kasamatsu's past is not as pure as you may think.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: I've picked one of my favorite smc, yup! Ka~sa~mat~su-sen~pai~**

 **Kasamatsu: "Urudasi! I don't wanna be apart of this."**

 **Me: "Haha, you don't mean that, after all, without me you would rot in a basement and wither away."**

 **Kasamatsu: "Just get on with the story pipsqueak."**

 **Me: "Aye, sir!"**

 **Me: "BTW, you're a transfer student."**

 **Kasamatsu: "Get on with the DAMN story!"**

 _ **Kasamatsu's P.O.V.**_

Ugh, stupid school, well at leastI'll be able to play basketball.

"Kasamatsu Yukio, please introduce yourself to the class." the teacher said. I am a transfer student. My new school's nami is Kaijo High School.

"My name's Kasamatsu Yukio, don't talk to me." I said

"..." the class was silent.

"Kasamatsu-chan, go and sit next to Kise-chan. Kise-chan, please raise your hand." Sensei said.

"Hai!" Was the cheerful answer. I looked around to see a hand raised and that hand belonged to a golden haired boy who was smiling with sparkles all around him. He was near the window in the back and on the left side of him was free seat.

Cool it's next to the window.

~First Period {English}

"Hey my name is Kise Ryota. I'm from the Generation of Miracles and I'm on the basketball team." he said rather proudly and cheerily.

"I. Don't. Care. Don't. Talk. To. Me." I said while laying down my head, soon darkness took over me and I succumbed to sleep.

~Inside Kasamatsu's Dream~

Fire, cries, shouts, screams, I've seen it before. Blood, knives, guns and poison just for fun. Not only have I lived it, I caused. I brought chaos to this very place, to my home country.

"Yuki, please, please, don't kill me." My mother pleaded but I had to, this mother is no mother any more, she killed her family and tried to kill me, now she must pay for her actions.

I rose my hands up and thrust them down, her blood splattered in my face and on my clothes. From that moment I was not an innocent child. My hands were now stained with _her_ blood and my eyes I cried out all of my sorrow.

"Kasamatsu Yukio! Go out into the hall and think about your actions, now!" the teacher shouted while pointing to the door.

I got up and walked away straight to the door, when I got outside, I closed the door, I turned and kept on walking and put on my black hood over my head. I can't stand the sun, it hurts to be in sunlight, it burns.

I walked to the gym and went inside, no one was here. I picked up a basketball and went to half of the court.

"This is where, my _new_ life begins." I said and shot the ball with a whoosh the ball went in the basket and dropped to the ground.

 **I honestly don't know** _ **why**_ **I'm writing when no one reads these, but yeah a new story.**


	2. Chapter 2

Now where did I finish. *Thinks back* Oh right, well let's continue.

Chapter 2

Kasamatsu POV

I was apparently out there for a very long time it seems since the bell indicating lunch, rang and the whole school left their classes for lunch.

"Oi! You! What are you doing here?" Someone asked. I looked behind me to see a guy with black and grey eyes with black hair pointing at me. Behind him was some other guys.

"Playing basketball." I said and walked away to put back the ball.

"Oi! Look at someone when they're talking to you!" the one who spoke before said.

"Who are you to tell me what to do, eh?" I said still not facing them but going to the door to go and get my food. A hand grabbed my shoulder "holding" me back.

"Don't touch me." I quietly said.

"Look here, buddy-"

"I don't know you." I said cutting the guy off.

"Fine. How about a match? We don't like the way you talk to us. If we win you'll have to get us lunch for the rest of freshman year." said the voice behind me.

"Interesting, then if I win you'll have to leave me alone and don't approach me under any circumstances." I said a smirk tugging at my lips.

"Deal, although, I doubt you could win." Kise said with a smirk.

"We'll see about that Ki-se." I said and turned around, beginning to walk away again.

"By the way, the match is this evening!" Kise shouted out. It seems school's gonna be a little more interesting than before.

~ After School~

I walked to the basketball court while munching on a pocky stick.

"Oi! Kasamatsu! Over here!" I heard someone shout. I went inside the gym and walked over to the group.

"Let's get started. " I said and took the ball. I hope you can entertain me.

I'm finish! Woohoo!


End file.
